Torn Apart
by DrakyBaby
Summary: First fic on ff.net This story is of Kingdom Hearts, Riku is evil, and Sora tries to stop him. but what side is Kairi on....what happens when she make her choice. Blah...Sorry I know I suck at summaries but oh well.
1. Disclaimer Not a chapter

I probably should of done this first but oh well.  
  
I do not own any of the Characters in my story, Those are property of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
So don't even try to yell at me. 


	2. The Change & The Beginning

TORN APART  
By: Josh Matney  
  
Chapter 1: The Change  
  
"Why are you doing this?" yelled Sora. "Darkness is the heart's true essence, I am only showing people that." Replied Riku "But you are killing people!" "So...Like I care." "That's it!"  
Sora charges at Riku with his keyblade, but right before he gets to him, Riku holds up a girl with his Heartless Keyblade aimed at her. Sora stops dead in his tracks. Riku laughs, "You come after me and Kairi's heart opens up to the darkness." "Sora, help me!" cried Kairi. "Let her go! It's me you want, not her." "Then, give me your keyblade, and surrender to the Darkness." "Don't do i..." She was cut off because Riku threw her to the ground. He charged at Sora and grabbed the keyblade from him. There was a brilliant flash, as a glowing red aura surrounded Riku and then slowly faded away. There in his hand was the Keyblade, only it was way different. It was pure black and shaped with a wicked heart in the middle. Riku charged over to Sora who was now picking up Kairi, and looked as though he was going to stab Sora but instead he changed direction and thrusted the Heartless Keyblade into Kairi's heart. "No!!" screamed Sora with a tear in his eye. He rushed over to where Kairi was and tried to pull the Keyblade, but as soon as he touched it he was blown back from the immense power of Darkness in it. "Sora, please help me!" Riku laughed again, "Watch as Kairi's heart opens up to the Darkness and kill you." "Sora...forgive...me..." She fell to the ground and while Sora watched as Darkness was coming towards her from all sides. He ran to her and picked her up and ran as fast as he could toward the exit. Seeing this Riku raised up his hand and shot a purple blast out towards Sora. Sora was hit from the blast and fell, he dropped Kairi as he fell and watched as Darkness crept its way toward her body. Kairi let out a muffled scream, it was all she could really do. The Darkness loomed nearer, it reached its victim and poured into her heart, filling every inch of it. The light in her left, she was now pure darkness. Her eyes stared as this happened, she wished they would close so she didn't have to watch. A green aura gleamed around her as slowly she started her change from pure heart to Heartless. She closed her eyes, afraid of what was happening. Her clothes faded from their light colors to menacingly black and dark purple, her rosy pink lipstick, she always wore faded to a light purple. The aura started to fade and she rose to her feet, her eyes still closed. "...Kairi are you...okay?" Sora was still in shock over what had happened, and was furious at Riku, because he is the one that caused all of this. She didn't say anything, or even move, just slightly wavered a bit. Riku had an evil-ish grin as he watched her. Sora walked over to her and embraced her tightly. "Please Kairi...don't let the darkness consume you" Her eyes slowly opened, now a darker blue tinted with a fiery red, a deadly smirk slowly appeared across her mouth as Sora had embraced her. She backed away slowly heading towards Riku, embracing him and turned to face Sora. "Sora...Riku is right...Darkness is the Heart's true essence. I feel like I am finally free." She said with a smile as she looked up to Riku. Sora shook his head furiously, "No! Kairi your wrong and so is Riku!"  
Kairi stuck out her hand and another pure black keyblade appeared in her hand, she smiled while lowering her arm. Sora took a step back as he saw this. All of this was to much for him, he wanted to just give in but knew he couldn't do that. Riku took a step forward, making a soft noise against the floor, Kairi close behind. Sora took a step back as they came closer, not realizing that Heartless were behind him waiting. He kept on backing up as they continued to walk closer, keyblades in hand. --*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*- -*--*--*--  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning  
  
Aerith Gainsborough walked along the First District of Traverse Town, she stopped to look up at the sky, at all the stars. She smiled and then suddenly the smile faded as all over stars were vanishing very rapidly. "...How can this be... The Heartless were destroyed...I must find Leon & Cloud." "Its too late Aerith."  
Aerith turned around at the sound of a girl's voice that she knew. She smiled when she saw Kairi standing there. She ran over and gave her a hug, Kairi stood motionless, while she hugged her. "The Heartless are back with new leaders..." "What do you mean...how is that possible?"  
Kairi smirked and took a step away from Aerith moving her hand to the side as a dark colored keyblade appeared in her hand, swinging, connecting with Aerith's chest. The tip of the blade sank in as a Dark spot covered that area as her heart was opened to the darkness. "The new leaders...Are.....Riku...and I!" She smirked wider and pressed the blade in further. Aerith gasped and went limp. Kairi pulled the blade out and watched Aerith fall as Darkness surrounded her body merging itself within her body, and heart. 


End file.
